


Tin Can Kids™

by stardust_moonbeams



Series: How To Make A Family (Birdbox Addition) [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Nebula (Marvel), Big Brother Peter Parker, Dysfunctional Family, F, Gen z, Generation Z Peter Parker, How Do I Tag, Idek how to live, Is sleep a thing? Cos ive never met it, Not Beta Read, Parent Tony Stark, Screw You Marvel, Seriously? How do i tag? Cos i just want death, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, what is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_moonbeams/pseuds/stardust_moonbeams
Summary: Tony collects kids like pokemon. It's how you get a family, duh. You collect them allOrMorgan, Harley, Peter, Vision and Nebula are such siblings((Its probably best to read this series in order))





	Tin Can Kids™

**Author's Note:**

> Infinity war and endgame dont happen but Morgan still exists and Tony still adopts Nebula because I can

"Mr Stark? Is everything okay?" Peter whispered into his phone urgently as he hid in his school toilets. The teen had finally given up ignoring the missed calls as he sat in English and finally asked to be excused to the toilet. Ms Arkin had given him a pointed glare before allowing him to leave.

"Morgan's missing." Came a rushed reply. "I know you're at school, kid, and that's important but-"

"It's fine, Mr Stark. If you get May to ring up the school I can head out." Peter rushed, teeth chewing at his lip as he worried over his monitor's kid.

"Thanks, kid." Tony Stark's usually cocky voice hastened to reply.

Only a couple of minutes later was Peter called over the school's intercom to come to the office. He quickly signed out and before he knew it Spidey was flying through the skies in search of the little girl.

Peter was trying to stay optimistic, but it had been several hours since he'd talked with Mr Stark and nobody had seen Morgan yet. Peter had briefly seen Falcon flying about and had spotted Pepper and Happy on the ground, but no sign of Morgan.

He was about ready to head back to the tower to see if there was any news when he heard a soft whimper. And there sat on the sidewalk, knees pulled to her chest with her arms wrapped around them, was a crying Morgan Stark. How she got this far out in Brooklyn he had no clue. He was just glad he found her now. Swinging down, he landed gently, trying not to spook the little girl.

Tearful chocolate eyes gazed at him, making his heart break a bit. "You're Spider-Man." She sniffed, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Yeah, I am." Peter said softly. He crouched down to Morgan's level.

"Mommy says you're family." Peter paused at that. _Ms Potts said-_ "She says Daddy loves you like he loves me, so you're family." Morgan continued, practically running a train over Peter. "She also told me who you are," Morgan whispered quietly, in case I needed to find someone and you weren't Spider-Manning at the time. Dont be mad!" She rushed as an after thought.

"Why would I be mad?" Peter asked softly. "Of course family should know who I am." The mask was hiding his grinning (and slightly crying) face. "How about we get you home, yeah?" He offered, opening his arms for her in offer. Without a question she let him scoop her up and they were on their way.

"Karen, send a message to Mr Stark that I have Morgan and I'm headed to the tower." Peter instructed his AI.

He looked down at the kid nestled in his arms, "How'd you end up out here anyway, Morgan?" Peter asked.

Morgan made a face, "Reporters got between me and daddy and I couldn't get to him then I gots lost."

"Reporters aren't the nicest, are they?" Peter sympathized. And with that the pair ranted about reporters until they reached the tower.

Morgan barely waited until Peter had landed to launch herself at Tony with a crying of "Daddy!" Tony hugged Morgan right and checked her over before passing her to Pepper.

"Thanks, kid." Tony sighed in relief as he clapped Peter on the shoulder.

A cheeky grin formed under Peter's mask, "Well I've been informed I'm family, and that's what family's for."

"Yeah, you are, kid." Tony's agreement made Peter falter. Tony smiled and pulled the stunned teen into a hug. "You've always got a place with us." He told Peter quietly. Finally Tony pulled away, "Enough soppy crap. Who wants pizza?" Morgan cheered as Tony swung her from Pepper's arms into his, leading them out of the room.

Pepper softly wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulders and urged him to follow, "Come on." She smiled softly, and Peter felt a whole in his heart fill a tiny but more.

\---

It was a few weeks after the missing incident that Peter heard voices when he headed to Tony's lab. Normally he'd just here Tony blasting music, or Morgan's giggles but today he heard someone else. Sure, Morgan was giggling as usual but there was another voice along with Tony's. A Male voice.

Peter shrugged as he walked through the lab door and set his backpack down.

"Pete!" Morgan squealed before launching herself at her honorary brother.

"Hey, Mor." He smiled as he hugged the girl close before setting her on her feet.

"Hey, kid. How was school?" Tony asked, tinkering with one of his suits.

"It was fine." Peter shrugged as he followed Morgan further into the room. His eyes were more focused on the other teenage boy there. He was sat on one of the stools across from Tony, playing fetch with DUM-E. He had blonde-brown hair and looked to be around Peter's age.

"Right." Tony said looking up. "Peter this is Harley. Harley, Peter." Tony said by way of introduction.

Peter grinned semi-awkwardly (perks of anxiety), "So when did Tony kidnap you into the family?"

Harley laughed and with a wry grin said, "I think I may have kidnapped him. He lived in my parents shed during the stuff in 2013." Harley explained. Peter nodded.

"Teenagers," Tony announced, "Shoo over there," he pointed to the couch and coffee table, "and do homework."

Harley and Peter both groaned as they trudged to the couch, both bemoaning how it was the worst timeline and how homework was a form of torture. They bond over it quite quickly.

By the end of the evening all of Tony's kids (meaning Morgan, Harley, Peter, DUM-E, U, Butterfingers, and Vision- who'd shown up at some point asking Tony about advice on _girls_ ) were all hanging around playing some form of catching game, and joking as if they'd been raised siblings.

\---

It really shouldn't have surprised Peter when he met his next 'sibling', but it did. First one, she was blue. Secondly, she pulled a knife on him in moments of their meeting. Thirdly, she was an alien. From space. _WhAt THe HeLL, Mr StaArK??_

Peter walked into Morgan's room to see if she wanted to do something when the sight of Morgan and a blue person colouring greeted him. His Spidey-Sense ( _Peter Tingle_ ) didn't even set off until she had him pinned to the wall, a knife to his throat.

"Nebula! No!" Morgan called, gaining the blue one ( _Nebula?_ )'s attention. "That's Peter."

Nebula stared at Morgan a moment more before releasing Peter. "My apologies." She said to Peter.

"Er, it's cool?" Peter said rubbing his neck. He looked down at Morgan for guidance.

"This is our knew sister, Nebula!" Morgan grinned.

"Tony claimed you too?" Peter asked Nebula wryly. She nodded back stoically, a small smirk tugging at her lips. "Welcome to the family, then." Peter grinned.

"Have you met the others yet?" Morgan bounced.

"Others?" Peter's eyes flickered between Nebula and Morgan questioningly.

"There's Nebula's sister, Gamora. But she's not our sister cos Daddy didn't claim her." Morgan informed him seriously. "Then _other_ Peter-"

"Other Peter?" Peter questioned.

"Quill." Nebula informed, "My sister's lover."

"Yeah him." Morgan nodded. "Then there's Rocket. He's a raccoon but don't call him that 'cause he don't like it. Then Groot is a tree. He's about your age." Morgan informed Peter. "And lastly there's Drax and Mantis." Peter nodded along, not even bothering to question the bizarre descriptions. "Let's go meet them!" Morgan grinned, grabbing her sibling hands and dragging them from her mood.

Peter thought Other Peter was funny (although had a terrible sense in old movies- Footloose? _Really?_ ). Gamora had the broody stabby thing he enjoyed in Nat and Bucky. Drax and Mantis were a cute couple (don't tell Drax, he considers it an insult). Rocket was psycho (in the best way, of course). He stole Peter a prosthetic leg. Groot was his favourite though. Peter finally had a challenge at Mario Kart! He was very expressive too, and Peter was steadily learning how Groot spoke.

All in all, Peter returned that evening to May with a smile on his face, and more family in his heart.


End file.
